


of tapes and spice (and everything nice)

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Matsukawa on the move, Possibly OOC Daichi, Pre-Slash, based on an au head canon, tenses happened, what title skills i have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Daichi, Matsukawa, and an athletic tape.For the Daichi rare pair weekDay 6: Rivalry





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I had this AU up for a ship meme, so I said, why not? But writing their dynamics is quite a struggle, so please make do with this. 
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes! Enjoy! :D

It just so happened that they reached for the last athletic tape at the same time.

Daichi follows the hand, and trails his eyes across the arms, the broad shoulders, and the slender neck, to look at the person it belonged to. He sees droopy eyes staring back at him, with a smidgen of surprise, but otherwise screams of utter boredom. The mop of unruly, curly hair on top of the taller man’s head nagged at something in the back of his mind.

Usually, Daichi wouldn’t even bother prolonging instances like this. Usually would just give it up, take his hand back down immediately to his side and say a polite “You can have it,” and walk away with a small bow.

However, today is not that day.

He’s been over the edge, and his nerves are frayed, and there’s just something tense about him, he knows, but couldn’t quite figure out why. There’s something boiling and in danger of erupting.

So he took a walk around, to ease some of it, and maybe clear his head. That, and he had been planning on buying a roll of athletic tape, and, since he isn’t feeling back to normal just yet, he’d be damned if he goes home without even one purchased at all.

Suffice to say, Daichi is not about to give the last stock up.

“Do you need this?” The guy says, tilting his head to the athletic tape. Daichi bites back the sarcastic ‘duh’ that is threatening to leave his system, and nods his head in response instead. He actually feels a little glad that the guy doesn’t seem so eager to grab the tape, and Daichi feels hopeful at the prospect that the other might give it up and offer it to him. He’s about to get it from the shelf, when the guy quickly snatched it.

Few seconds ticked by, along with the throb of his vein. Daichi slowly lowered his hand and faces the (familiar) annoying guy.

“I actually need that,” he says through gritted teeth, giving the guy a flat stare, that doesn’t look angry enough, but still displeased.

“I need it too,” the guys simply replies, a small smirk playing on the corners of his lips.

Daichi raises his eyebrows at the audacity if this stranger, but had enough self-control to not engage in a pointless fight. So, he grinds his teeth and forcefully smiles at the guy and hastily turns around, ready to leave. He doesn’t know how long he can stop himself from punching the smirk out of the guy’s face, so he’s going to be the bigger person this time.

“You’re actually giving it up, just like that? I expected more from Karasuno’s captain,” the guy clucks his tongue behind him. Daichi immediately stops his tracks and slowly turns his head.

“How did you know me?” His brow dipped in a suspicious look. The other guy just hums. “Practice match. Inter High. Spring High…” he answers vaguely. He sighs when Daichi’s scowl turned meaner. “Well, I suppose no one can really compete with Oikawa’s larger than life presence.”

Recognition finally reaches Daichi and his expression turned to that of surprise.

“You’re one of Seijou’s middle blocker.” He remembers now. He’s one of the third years, given how close he interacted with Oikawa and their ace, during their matches. He’s the tallest among all of them, and Daichi may have studied his appearance, but it was just in passing. The other wasn’t wrong when he said that they’re easily eclipsed by Oikawa’s and even Iwaizumi’s presence.

Matsukawa grins “At your service,” he says, tipping his head forward.

Figures why he looked familiar, Daichi thinks. That doesn’t explain why he seems so particularly teasing. They aren’t even close.

“So, you said that you actually needed this?” He’s twirling the tape on his forefinger, and his question sounded like a challenge to Daichi but he tries to not let it get to him.

“I did. But it seems you needed it more. Don’t understand why you would though,” he shrugs. But that’s as much shade he would subject the other to. Daichi may be petty, but he’s not actually cruel as to rub salt to the wound.

Matsukawa definitely got his meaning, but instead of getting mad and hurt, he raises an amused eyebrow. He didn’t think the other would be capable of saying such things. Oikawa did say that while he looked dependable, he also seemed kind of boring. Now, Matsukawa is never to judge anyone, really, but a part of him agreed to the sentiment. He thought the Karasuno captain is everything nice.

But maybe, he’s also got some spice. Interesting.

“And why don’t you think that I would need it?” This time, he doesn’t bother hiding the challenge in his tone. But instead of answering, the short captain only glared at him and huffs, before turning away.

“Hey! How about a deal?”

Daichi stops again and looks back the second time. He only raised a questioning eyebrow.

“How about this,” Matsukawa drawls, walking languidly towards Daichi. “I’ll let you have the tape, but you need to give me something in return.”

Daichi looks at him assessing, looking for hints of betrayal, or something similar to that. Having found none, he sighs. “What?”

Matsukawa’s smile turned a bit wicked, and his eyes glinted, looking more alive. “Your name and your number.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
